wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Week
Also see news about Children's Week. ---- = General = thumb|The orphans Children's Week is celebrated by both the Horde and the Alliance in Orgrimmar and Stormwind City. At the beginning of May and lasting for a week, it is a time for heroes of both sides to give back to the innocents of war...the orphans! = Location = * Quest NPC: Orphan Matron Nightingale * District: Cathedral Square * City: Stormwind City * Quest NPC: Orphan Matron Battlewail * District: Valley of Honor * City: Orgrimmar = Level Obtained = Level 10. = Level of Quest = N/A = Pre-Requisites = This quest was first available from May 1 to May 8, 2005. Its second appearance was from May 9 to May 16, 2006. = Task = This is actually a chain of 7 short quests. Alliance ;Children's Week : Use your Human Orphan Whistle to summon your Human Orphan, who is named Randis. Talk to him to complete this mission. ;Spooky Lighthouse : Take the Orphan Child to the Haunted Lighthouse in Westfall. ;The Stonewrought Dam : Take the Orphan Child to the Stonewrought Dam in Loch Modan. ;The Bough of the Eternals : Take the Orphan Child to the Bank in Darnassus. ;You Scream, I Scream... : Buy Tigule & Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream for the Orphan. You can buy this from Emmithue Smails, the Sweet Treats vendor outside the Inn in Stormwind, or from the Shimmering Flats raceway in Thousand Needles. ;Jaina's Autograph : Get Jaina's Autograph from Jaina Proudmoore in Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh. ;A Warden of the Alliance : Talk to Orphan Matron Nightingale. Horde ;Children's Week : Use your Orcish Orphan Whistle to summon your Orcish Orphan, who is named Grunth. Talk to him to complete this mission. ;Lordaeron Throne Room : Take the Orphan Child to the throne room in Undercity. ;Down at the Docks : Take the Orphan Child to the docks in Ratchet. ;Gateway to the Frontier : Take the Orphan Child to the Mor'shan Rampart in The Barrens, near Ashenvale. ;You Scream, I Scream... : Buy Tigule & Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream for the Orphan. You can buy this from the Sweet Treats vendor outside the Bank in Orgrimmar, or from the Shimmering Flats raceway in Thousand Needles. ;Cairne's Hoofprint : Get Cairne's Hoofprint from Cairne Bloodhoof in Thunder Bluff. ;A Warden of the Horde : Talk to Orphan Matron Battlewail. = Reward = * 650 XP for quests 2-6 (39s at L60), 1650 for quest 7 (99s at L60). * 50 Reputation to the 4 primary factions at level 60 for each completed quest. * Upon completing all the quests, you have a choice of Speedy (a pet turtle), Whiskers (a pet rat), Mr. Wiggles (a pet pig), or Curmudgeon's Payoff (a sack of 5 gold). 200 reputation with the 4 primary factions also awards. = Notes = * This quest set is extremely easy, considering the amount of reputation you receive. * It is only available for a limited time. * The quests are considered new each year (having done the series in a previous year does not prohibit you from repeating it in the following year). * Do not turn in the last quest until the whistle's time is about to run out. The whistle disappears once you do and you lose a cool little item. * You can do these quests for as long as you possess the whistle, even after children's week is completed. However, the vendors of ice cream will no longer be in SW/Org so you'll have to go to Thousand Needles to purchase it. ---- Go to Quests Category:QuestsCategory:Events Category:Added content